Traficantes
by Misari
Summary: Existe otro mundo. Un mundo donde llevar un arma, fumar cigarrillos para ocultar las pesadillas y contrabandear lo que sea es completamente normal. Fairy Tail es una compañía de transporte. Hacen encargos de TODO tipo. Cuando Lucy escapó de su casa esperando encontrar un mejor futuro jamás pensó que en ellos encontraría una familia... Bienvenido a la otra vereda [Jerza y GaLe].


¡Buenas everybody! ¿Cómo están? Hacía rato que no me paseaba por el fandom publicando algo, últimamente me estoy dedicando más a leer. Creo que el estado pasivo es mi fuerte xDD. Últimamente ando muy enganchada con unos mangas/animes llamados _Jormungand_ y _Black Lagoon_ (deberían verlos, en serio, son geniales) y congeniando esto con lo otro, ¡Bang! Una idea me iluminó el cerebro. No sé por qué el tema de las armas me atrae tanto. En fin, antes que nada, quiero aclararles que soy perezosa a la hora de actualizar; por su bien, ténganme paciencia, si no, absténganse de leer.

_Esta letra_ –cartas, pensamientos, ironías, recuerdos, etc.

**Esta letra** –cosas verdaderamente importantes.

**Aclaraciones:** Ni Fairy Tail, ni Jormungand, ni Black Lagoon me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus legítimos autores respectivamente. Yo sólo tomó prestados los personajes del primero y la idea general del segundo y el tercero y los mezclo un rato para ver que sale, ustedes dirán si es ridículo o no. Esto que dije es válido para todos los capítulos que tenga el fic, por lo que no le repetiré. La pareja principal será NaLu, pero también incluiré mis otras favoritas: Gruvia, Jerza y GaLe.

**Resumen:** Existe otro mundo. Un mundo donde llevar un arma, fumar cigarrillos para ocultar las pesadillas y contrabandear lo que sea es completamente normal. Fairy Tail es una compañía de transporte. Hacen encargos de _todo_ tipo. Cuando Lucy escapó de su casa esperando encontrar un mejor futuro jamás pensó que en ellos encontraría una familia; que ella misma se convertiría en un miembro indispensable. Porque si, Lucy Heartfilia, sorprendida y más, era miembro de una organización de traficantes.

Hoy está para escuchar: _Counting Stars_ – **One Republic**.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

* * *

_**Traficantes.**_

* * *

**CAPÍTULO I**: _Tick, Tock_._ Be careful with your wishes. _

El sonido del portazo retumbó en cada rincón de la mansión, haciendo temblar las paredes y moviendo las lámparas colgantes del lujoso techo. Los sirvientes que pasaban por el pasillo donde se encontraba la puerta que nadie más que personas importantes cruzaban se helaron en su lugar, temerosos de girar la vista y encontrarse con un grito que les espantaría los huesos. Nadie movía un músculo ni se atrevía a soltar la lengua. Desde que la señorita de la casa había vuelto de la Universidad, todos los días era un martirio para cualquiera que vivía allí.

No era culpa de la señorita. Todos lo sabían. El responsable de semejante atentado contra la paz era nada más y nada menos que el señor que manejaba con puño de hierro las riendas de la imponente casa. Padre e hija nunca se habían entendido. Y la muerte de la señora -¡oh, la hermosa y dulce señora!- sólo sirvió para exacerbar el mal genio del hombre y acrecentar la rebeldía temprana que se gestaba en la mujercita. Los últimos retazos de la infancia de la niña y los días de adolescencia que vinieron después, antes de que se marchara a estudiar lejos de casa, habían sido un huracán tras otro. Un grito en el desayuno, una discusión en el almuerzo, un reproche en la cena.

¡No tenían descanso esos dos! Parecían maquinas.

Lucy estuvo a punto de desplomarse hasta el suelo apoyada sobre la puerta que acababa de cerrar, cuando sintió el silencio que aturdía sus oídos. Miró con poco disimulo el pasillo, repleto de sirvientes en estado de pausa, y se resistió a las ganas de reírse. Estaba enojada. Furiosa. No podía permitirse perder la compostura estando tan cerca de su padre. Un mínimo deje de flaqueza y él ganaría la batalla. Jamás se lo iba a permitir.

— ¡Qué miran! —rugió, en un mal disimulo de diversión.

Como si su palabra fuera santa, la actividad volvió enseguida al pasillo y las almas volvieron a los sirvientes, que corrieron despavoridos volviendo a sus quehaceres. Sólo cuando estuvo sola y comenzó su procesión hasta su cuarto se permitió reír entre dientes. Si no fuera por todas esas personas que le deban vida a esa antigua mansión de terrateniente del siglo pasado, su vida hubiera sido mucho más monótona y triste. Estaba en deuda con cada uno de ellos y le entristecía pensar que nunca podría recompensarlos como correspondía. Quizá algún día cuando tuviera mucho más dinero que su padre les diera a todos una buena jubilación. Era lo mínimo que podía hacer.

En cuanto llegó a su cuarto, cerró la puerta con fuerza –producto de su todavía enojo- y se tiró de lleno sobre el mullido colchón de resortes. Su cuerpo rebotó un par de veces hasta que al final se quedó quieto en su lugar. Suspiró. Girando hacia la derecha quedó boca arriba, observando fijamente el techo de la cama. Pasó una mano por su frente y sus ojos chocolate se dejaron vencer por los pesados parpados. Ya estaba harta de toda esa situación. Había estado siete años fuera y nada había cambiado con ese terco. Seguía igual.

Ya hacía más de un mes que había vuelto a su hogar nuevamente. No se tendría que haber sorprendido con la actitud parca y retrograda que su padre siempre había adoptado, y que no en vano seguía firme, pero lo hiso. Se sorprendió. La idea de casarla con el primer cara-de-idiota que se le prestara como confiable no lo había abandonado. Él decía que era para que ella pudiera heredar de una buena vez la fortuna que la familia Heartfilia había amasado con el correr de los años; pero sabía que ese no era el objetivo. Quería tenerla controlada, como siempre.

¡Joder! ¡Que ella no era enfermiza como su madre! Inútilmente había puesto sus expectativas en la Universidad: creyó que si le demostraba lo buena que era, que si llevaba buenas notas y que si volvía a casa con un título su padre iba a respetar sus deseos de ser una mujer libre, guiada por sus sueños y pasiones. _Siempre quise que fueras una persona instruida Lucy, la ignorancia mata, pero quiero que…_ ¡Argh! ¡La ponía como una maldita desquiciada! Lo único que salía de su boca eran excusas baratas para no dejarla salir al mundo.

Entendía que el parecido con su madre era aterrador, que cada vez que la miraba podía ver a Layla fácilmente, que tenia terror a que ella muriese de cáncer como su antecesora. Porque entendía todo eso, y más, había vuelto a su casa apenas recibir su título. No se había puesto a buscar trabajo, ni se había comprado un departamento, ni había viajado. Sin embargo, todo tenía un límite. Quince años ya eran suficientes. Ya estaba decidida; esa misma noche se iría de su casa, _para siempre_. No importaba si su padre no lo aprobaba, o que la amenazara con desheredarla, o que no le diera más su apoyo.

Su decisión era unánime.

Se incorporó de golpe de su cama y se dirigió hasta su ropero. Revolvió y revolvió entre sus cosas, maldiciendo ser tan condenadamente desordenada –tenía que cambiar ese aspecto suyo urgente- hasta que después de lo que parecieron ser horas de búsqueda del tesoro, encontró su cartera negra con un clip de conejito. La primer cartera que se había comprado con su propio dinero; pese a que era bastante barata –la había comprado en China Town, en un puesto de dudosa procedencia- había resultado ser de un material excelente y estaba intacta, excepto por esa mancha de café negro que apenas se notaba. La abrió y volvió a revisar hasta encontrar lo que finalmente estaba buscado: su celular. Revisó entre los contactos y dudó con la pantalla aún encendida en el número que quería marcar.

Se palmeó la frente y suspiró. Si de verdad quería largarse de su casa no podía hacerlo sola. Apenas su padre se diera cuenta de su escape le cerraría la cuenta bancaria y ahí se terminaría todo el sustento; claro que podría sacar dinero antes de que eso pasara, pero la idea de ir por las calles de Nueva York con unos cuantos fajos de billetes en sus bolsos no le agradaba en lo más mínimo. Entre pasar por esa situación y llamar a la persona que estaba por llamar… Tocó el número en la pantalla con su dedo índice y el celular comenzó la llamada. Se llevó el aparato a la oreja y esperó. Ya no había marcha atrás.

— ¿Aló?

—Eh… —volvió a suspirar. Ya estaba hecho—. ¿Loke?

—Sí, ¿Con quién tengo el plac-? —la voz melosa y masculina se detuvo abruptamente, inhalando con fuerza. Con cada minuto que pasaba, Lucy se arrepentía cada vez más—. ¿Lucy? ¿Eres tú, Lucy? ¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Hace cuanto tiempo que no me llamas? No, espera, ¿Sabes lo preocupado que estaba? Han pasado-

— ¡Loke! —lo cortó—. Escucha, tengo un favor que pedirte. Pero… eh… es un favor _grosso_.

— ¿Grosso, eh? —del otro lado de la línea, el hombre sonrió—. ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando? Además, sabes que haría _cualquier_ cosa por ti, mi reina.

—Me lo has dicho unas mil millones de veces, Loke —el hombre rió y de alguna forma, eso la hizo sentir mejor. La presión en su cabeza se aligeró. Fuera lo que fuera, sabía que podía contar con él—. Voy a irme de casa. Ya está decidido. Pero necesito tu ayuda para sobrevivir unos días, hasta que encuentre trabajo y un lugar donde quedarme. ¿Podrías?

— ¿Ya estas completamente decidida?

—Sí. Completamente.

—Mi reina, tengo algo mejor que eso, ¿Cuándo planeas dar el gran golpe al pobre del señor Jude?

— ¡Cállate! —del otro lado, el hombre rió más fuerte. _«__Pobre señor, sí, claro__»_, pensó fastidiada, bufando— Eh, mira, esa es la cuestión. Me voy a ir hoy, por eso te llamé.

—Ah —hubo una pausa prolongada que terminó logrando cortarle la respiración; sólo cuando hubo respuesta del otro lado pudo poner a sus pulmones a trabajar nuevamente y recuperar el ritmo normal de latidos en su corazón—. Ok, mi reina, no hay problema. Te pasaré a buscar a eso de las tres, dentro de unas… —hubo otra pausa—, siete horas. ¿Te parece bien?

— ¡Si, si! Digo, sí, claro. Pero que nadie te vea.

—Vuelvo a repetírtelo, ¿Con quién crees que estás hablando?

Lucy soltó una risita nerviosa y apretó con fuerza el celular.

—Loke… gracias, de verdad, no sabes —se frenó. No había nada más que decir—. ¡Gracias!

—Lucy —su tono de voz cambió ligeramente, subiendo un tono—. Haría cualquier cosa por ti. Todos haríamos cualquier cosa por ti. Layla nos pidió que te cuidáramos, y eso hemos hecho y seguiremos haciendo. No tienes que agradecer, en serio. Después de todo, no nos dimos cuenta que tú también cuidas de nosotros.

Lucy asintió, pese a que Loke no podía verla y la línea del otro lado del celular se cortó. Se quedó quieta, parada frente a su ropero unos minutos más, con el celular aún en su oreja y el nudo en su garganta atado tan fuerte que apenas podía respirar. Se limpió los ojos antes de que esas sucias traidoras quisieran salir y dejó el celular a un lado. Las tres de la mañana era una buena hora para largarse de allí de una vez por todas. La servidumbre no se dormía hasta las doce y si su padre tenía trabajo, seguía hasta la una y media. Apretó el aparato y se dispuso a hacer sus maletas. No tenía tiempo que perder.

Decidir qué llevar no fue tarea fácil. Se auto impuso un límite de dos bolsos y una mochila. Revolvió sus roperos, sus cajones y su baúl hasta dar vuelta toda su habitación. Le llevó dos horas por fin decidirse. Armarlas no fue cosa difícil, lo verdaderamente titánico fue volver su habitación a como estaba antes de que ella pasara y arrasara con todo. Lo hiso justo a tiempo. Terminó de acomodar el último vestido en su baúl cuando una sirvienta llamó a su puerta diciendo que la cena ya estaba lista y que sólo la estaban esperando a ella para servirla. Eran las nueve de la noche; y en punto como siempre. Si había algo que no iba a extrañar, era esa horrenda y asquerosa puntualidad a la hora de comer, fuera desayuno, almuerzo o cena. Ni que fueran relojes.

Antes de salir, escondió las maletas debajo de su cama –por si las moscas- y dejó la mochila en la silla frente a su escritorio. Era la mochila de cuero marrón que se había comprado antes de ir a la Universidad. Estaba llena de manchones, rajaduras y marcas pero le tenía tanto cariño que le había sido imposible deshacerse de ella. Se miró en el espejo y trató de tranquilizarse. Sólo tenía que aparentar que todo estaba normal, ósea, mal. Su padre no tenía por qué sospechar nada si ella no le daba razones. Se palmeó las mejillas y salió.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos hacia el comedor principal –porque había otros tres comedores y sólo uno de ellos se usaba- apreció el _paisaje_. Eran anchos, demasiado, como para que diez personas una al lado de la otra pudieran pasar sin rozarse. También eran altos. De niña le habían dado miedo. Recordaba perfectamente que cada vez que tenía que ir de una habitación a la otra se abrazaba fuertemente a su muñeca de trapo, Michelle, -regalo de su madre el día que nació- y salía corriendo sin mirar para adelante. Se había tropezado tantas veces en aquellos suelos alfombrados de rojo. Se rió. Quizá, extrañaría esa casa un poco. Sólo un poco.

Cuando llegó al comedor, todo el júbilo y los buenos recuerdos se fueron por tierra. Se olvidó de preocuparse que su padre pudiera notar algo. El ambiente estaba tan caldeado que Lucy podía jurar que se veía en el ambiente una bruma negra, apenas notable. La larga mesa ya estaba servida y su padre estaba a la cabeza, con su traje de satén, su corbata gris y su bigote bien arreglado. Se sentó en el extremo opuesto, frente a él. Doce sillas, de ambos lados, los separaban, pero pudo notar como el rostro de Jude Heartfilia se contraía de disgusto. No le importó, lo ignoró, y cuando le trajeron la comida, comió sin levantar la vista hacia él. Toda la comida, hasta el café, transcurrió así. En completo silencio.

Se estaba por levantar –e intentar dormir, aunque lo dudaba, los nervios la comían por dentro- cuando su padre le hizo una seña de que volviera a sentarse. A regañadientes lo hizo. _«__Vamos Lucy__»_, se animó, _«__probablemente sea la última vez que lo veas en un tiempo. Dale una oportunidad. Por mamá__»_. Por su madre, debía esforzarse por su madre.

—Lucy.

— ¿Padre?

—Sobre lo de esta tarde, —Lucy se tensó. Cerró sus manos en puños y trató de calmarse. Jude estaba en sus cinco sentidos, duro, pero como si hablara del clima—. Ya concerté una reunión con la familia Casere, para mañana a primera hora, y-

— ¡Basta! —gritó, golpeando la mesa con fuerza. No podía hacerlo, ni siquiera por su madre—. Ya te he dicho que no pienso casarme, con quien sea. No me importa un cuerno si es un vago de la calle o el hombre más millonario sobre el planeta tierra. Jamás has respetado mis deseos, pero este, este, si. Este lo vas a respetar, te guste o no. ¡Y me importa una mierda que quieras desheredarme! Hazlo si te hace feliz.

Se paró de la silla, dio media vuelta y se marchó. Llegó a escuchar que su padre le gritaba furioso, llamándola, pero ignoró todo. Cuando quiso darse cuenta, ya estaba corriendo camino a su habitación, pasando y dejando atrás cuadros, estatuas, pinturas y personas. Cerró la puerta con un portazo fuerte y la llave, dejándose caer, deslizándose hasta el piso. Se abrazó a las rodillas hundiendo su cabeza. Quería irse de allí. Ya.

En las horas que siguieron, no pudo conciliar el sueño. Ni se molestó en ponerse el piyama. Simplemente se cambió de ropa –algo cómodo: un par de jeans, una musculosa con un generoso escote, unas sandalias con un poco de taco y un saquito fresco- y se limitó a esperar tirada en su cama, mirando el techo. Los minutos pasaban impasibles. De vez en vez, algún sirviente se acercaba a su puerta, preguntándole si se encontraba bien o si deseaba algo. Tenía que esforzarse para no tratarlos mal y mandarlos a la mierda. Se repetía cada vez que ellos no tenían la culpa y que solo querían ayudarla. Sería injusto tratarlos tan despreciablemente sólo porque estaba furiosa con su padre.

Se hicieron las tres menos cuarto y supo que había llegado el momento. Se levantó de su cama, tomó los bolsos y la mochila, y dirigió una última mirada a su cuarto. Se había quedado en el tiempo. Era un cuarto muy infantil, con sábanas rosas, peluches por todas partes, muebles color pastel, alfombras felpudas y escritorio desordenado. Se quedó unos minutos más observando su sagrado escritorio; tantas noches leyendo, tantas noches escribiendo. Negó suavemente, apretando las manijas de las dos maletas, dejando que los recuerdos fluyeran como un torrente de agua. Esa etapa ya estaba finalizada, era tiempo de crecer. Elevó la cabeza, infló el pecho y se marchó.

Caminó por los pasillos con sumo cuidado, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Evitó pasar por la cocina, el ala de habitaciones de los sirvientes y la habitación de su padre, terminando por un camino que la llevó hacía el jardín del ala izquierda de la gran casa. Ese era el que estaba lleno de manzanos, limoneros y naranjos; en el que muchísimos años atrás, con su madre habían recogido los dulces frutos en un canasto de mimbre. Olió el aire de la noche, mezclado con los ácidos de las frutas colgando de los árboles y elevó la vista al cielo por unos escasos segundos, contemplando maravillada las estrellas de verano. No había nada más hermoso como un cielo estrellado. Siguió por el camino, hasta llegar a la enredadera. Sabía que allí se escondía una puerta de madera.

En la calle la esperaba, una cuadra hacia el sur, un Sedan negro con vidrios polarizados. Se sabía la patente de memoria y por esa razón no le fue difícil identificar de quién era ese auto; tan moderno e impecable. Se sintió aliviada al comprobar que no la había abandonado, y algo tonta por pensar de esa forma. Se giró sobre sus talones y observó la imponente mansión, esa que la había visto nacer, la había visto crecer, la había visto convertirse en toda una mujer. Arrugó el entrecejo. No quería volver nunca más. Allí se encerraban los mejores y los peores años de su vida.

«Es tiempo de dar vuelta la página y comenzar con un nuevo libro, mi pequeña».

Sabias palabras que nunca olvidaría.

Escuchó que la puerta del auto se abría y le dio la espalda a su casa, para siempre. De allí se bajó un hombre joven, de revoltosos cabellos cobrizos, lentes azules de sol –una mera moda, que encontraba algo inútil-, traje negro y corbata vino. Se quitó los lentes meneando la cabeza hacia un lado, sacudiendo su cabellera y dejando al descubierto su seductora mirada, y le sonrió con una mezcla de familiaridad y coquetería; era de esas sonrisas en las que Lucy no sabía si golpearlo o abrazarlo.

— ¿La ayudo, mi reina?

Pese a todo, Lucy le sonrió y se lanzó a abrazarlo. Fue correspondida en el acto.

—Pensé que no ibas a venir —le susurró, sintiendo como todo el peso del mundo por fin se evaporaba de sus hombros y la dejaba libre.

—Ya te lo dije, Lucy, —la apartó despacio y le revolvió los cabellos, mirándola directamente a los ojos—. _Cualquier cosa_. Además —Lucy lo miró curiosa, mientras volvía a colocarse los anteojos sobre sus ojos y ocultaba parcialmente del mundo sus miradas furtivas—. No puedo dejar que el señor Jude case a mi reina con alguien que ella no desea.

— ¿Cómo…?

—Ah –—sonrió con coquetería—. Tengo mis _encantos _—Lucy bufó y él se rió—. ¿Vamos?

Lucy asintió, pero enseguida se quedó quieta como una roca. Despacio, se acercó sigilosamente hasta el auto, mirando por la puerta sin atreverse a entrar. Inspeccionó el lugar con la mirada, sin fiarse; estaba demasiado oscuro. Loke la miró levantando una ceja, curioso. Se tardó unos cuantos segundos en darse cuenta por qué de pronto la rubia se comportaba así. Se rió aún más fuerte cuando cayó.

—Si estas buscando a Virgo, despreocúpate, no está.

Lucy suspiró y asintió nuevamente. Virgo no le caía mal, sólo… no estaba de humor para ella en esos momentos.

Lo ayudó con sus maletas, pese a sus protestas de ser él "todo un caballero" y se sentó en el asiento del acompañante. Loke no era su chofer, era su amigo. El auto arrancó y aunque estuvo tentada a mirar un vez más hacia la mansión, se contuvo, diciéndole finalmente adiós a todo: a su padre, a los recuerdos de su madre, a los sirvientes tan cálidos, a la mansión, a lo que había dentro de ella, a California, a absolutamente todo. Loke prendió el estéreo del auto, música clásica, y Lucy se dejó llevar por la dulce melodía de Las Cuatro Estaciones de Vivaldi. Lo último que vio antes de caer profundamente dormida fue el perfil de su compañero, que miraba atento la calle.

…

Despertó con una fuerte contractura en el cuello y dolor de espalda. Incluso tuvo que limpiarse los labios con la manga de su saco, porque había dormido con la boca abierta y había babeado. Se le colorearon las mejillas y esperó que Loke no lo hubiera notado, bajaría unas cincuenta posiciones en su ranking de las mujeres más sexys del planeta, seguro. Miró por la ventanilla, estirándose como un gato. Aún no había amanecido, ni siquiera se podía notar luz en el horizonte. Y a ella que le había resultado una eternidad.

— ¿Qué hora es?

—Buenas noches —saludó en broma. Lucy hizo un esfuerzo por ignorarlo—. Mhn, creo que son las cinco y media. Dormiste poco, ¿quieres dormir más?

—No, no, así estoy bien. Gracias —Loke asintió—. Ahora que lo pienso, ¿a dónde vamos?

—Bueno —sonrió pícaramente, elevando su labio superior; a Lucy la recorrieron unos escalofríos de pies a cabeza—. ¿Recuerdas que te dije que tenía algo mejor de lo que me pedías? —ella asintió, curiosa de pronto—. Alguien vio tu tesis, la que hiciste para tu maestría, y me llamaron preguntando por ti. Parece que quieren contratarte. Les dije que podían hacerte todas las preguntas que quisieran personalmente. Estamos yendo a verlos.

Durante unos segundos, Lucy no reaccionó, se quedó mirándolo, perdida, sin verlo realmente. En realidad, la carrera que había elegido no era la que precisamente le hubiera gustado escoger. Pero cuando le dijo a su padre que quería ser escritora, se armó la batalla campal. En aquel momento acababa de terminar la preparatoria, era aún demasiado ingenua y dependía demasiado de él como para llevarle la contraria; por lo que terminó estudiando lo que él le impuso: analista en sistemas. Y como desde pequeña había tenido facilidad para la tecnología, las computadoras, y todo eso –y para _hackear_, claro- decidió hacerlo. Por eso consideraba a su título como un pedazo de papel inservible, otra cosa más para complacer a su padre.

Jamás se hubiera imaginado que ejercería profesionalmente, o que alguien la llamaría por eso.

— ¿Lucy?

—Ah, lo siento, lo siento —reaccionó de golpe—. Es sólo que… bueno —se encogió de hombros—. No pensé, jamás, que alguien me llamaría para hacer un trabajo así.

— ¿Y por qué no? —la animó—. Te sacaste la nota más alta e incluso tu tesis salió en los diarios especializados en el tema. Aunque yo no entiendo mucho sobre la cuestión en sí, creo saber lo básico para darme cuenta de que tu trabajo vale realmente la pena.

— ¿Y tú… los conoces? Digo, a los que quieren contratarme.

— ¡Por supuesto que los conozco! —protestó medio en broma, medio en serio—. De vez en cuando les ayudo con algunos trabajos. Lucy, confía en mí.

Asintió, más que nada para dejar zanjado el tema, aunque confiaba en Loke.

El viaje continuó en silencio. Pararon en un McDonnals para comprar el desayuno –pidieron por la ventanilla del auto unos waffles con miel y dos cafés negros, uno con azúcar, el otro sin- a eso de las siete, y diez minutos después se volvieron a detener en una estación de servicio a cargar nafta e ir al baño. El viaje fue variando en períodos de completo silencio, conversaciones sobre trivialidades, música a todo volumen y locutores de radio con sus noticias matutinas, nada que realmente valiera la pena recordar. Sólo una noticia le llamó la atención, algo sobre un grupo tira bombas que no llegaba a ser calificado de terroristas todavía; pero como era algo de todos los días, lo ignoró.

Se moría por preguntarle a Loke todas las dudas que la carcomían y se esforzaba el doble por quedarse callada mientras se mordía el labio y miraba por la ventanilla de vidrios polarizados. No sabía por qué, pero tenía un presentimiento extraño dentro del cuerpo. Más aun, si esas personas eran conocidos de Loke. Sabía que no era un mal tipo, pero siempre había guardado una faceta de su vida en las más misteriosas sombras. Si se ponía a pensarlo con detenimiento, Lucy sabía muy poco acerca de su vida, de su trabajo, y de lo que lo unía a su madre. De hecho, no tenía idea de _a qué_ se había dedicado Layla. Cada vez que le había preguntado a su padre, le lanzaba una mirada de muerte, como si hubiera dicho algo tabú.

Lo miró a través de reflejo del vidrio. Tenía las dos manos al volante, repiqueteaba un dedo sobre este y agitaba la cabeza al son de la música _country_ que estaban pasando en la radio. No podía verle los ojos ni tampoco saber qué pensaba. Loke se percató de que lo estaban mirando y se volteó a verla, todo a través del reflejo. Lucy se atragantó de golpe y sus mejillas se colorearon de carmín, mientras ocultaba la mirada y escuchaba las risotadas del conductor. ¿Faltaría mucho más para llegar a destino?

Como si sus plegarias fueran oídas, Loke le comunicó que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar a destino, y veinte minutos después, estacionó el auto en el estacionamiento de un lujoso restaurante francés. Cuando bajaron del auto eran exactamente las ocho de la mañana. Y ya en la bendita ciudad de Los Ángeles hacía más de veinticinco grados. Maldito era el verano y sus altas temperaturas.

Entraron por la extravagante entrada principal, llamaba la atención incluso de día –una pobre imitación del Palacio de Versalles- y en seguida un mozo se les acercó. Pareció reconocer a Loke con tan solo una mirada, porque les hizo señas y los guió hasta la parte posterior del lugar; un pasillo donde había habitaciones separadas, mesas privadas para que los comensales no tuvieran que compartir su cena con el resto del mundo. Hacía mucho tiempo que Lucy no veía esa clase de lujos; su vida de universitaria había sido bastante común y austera, una más del montón.

El mozo les indicó la última puerta a la derecha, les preguntó si deseaban algo –con agua estaba bien, para los dos- y se retiró en silencio, con una ligera reverencia. Lucy se mordió el labio aún más fuerte porque la curiosidad la estaba comiendo viva. ¿Un restaurante francés de esa calaña abierto a las ocho de la mañana, con semejante atención, solo para una reunión de "negocios"? ¿Dónde aparentemente Loke era un cliente regular, o por lo menos, lo conocían? Se obligó a alejar todo eso de su cabeza. Loke nunca la había decepcionado, ni traicionado, ni nada parecido; debía confiar en él.

Lucy estaba a punto de abrir la puerta cuando escucharon un fuerte ruido del otro lado, algo parecido a un _clash_, como si alguien hubiera roto un vaso –o algo- de vidrio contra el suelo. Se miraron extrañados por igual. Casi enseguida se escucharon unos gritos; en realidad, más que gritos, a Lucy le parecían insultos. Y bastantes creativos.

— ¡Pero mira lo que has hecho, tarado carbonizado! ¡Ahora tendremos que pagar! ¿Sabes lo que cuesta uno de estos jodidos vasos? ¡Más de lo que nos pagan en un mes!

— ¡Ya cállate, stripper de poca mota! ¡Fue tu jodida culpa! Además, ¿Quién rayos querría tener unos vasos tan caros para mostrar al público?

—Es un restaurante francés en Los Ángeles, imbécil.

— ¿Y eso qué?

— ¡Oigan, oigan!

— ¿Quieres pelear, teñido?

—A ver lo que puedes hacer, depravado.

—Dios, ¿Por qué no traje a Erza? ¿Por qué?

Lucy miró a Loke, quien se encogió de hombros, soltó una risita y le palmeó el hombro, para tranquilizarla. Terminó él abriendo la puerta al espectáculo que se presentó frente a ambos. Allí, en una mesa armada con manteles blancos y rojos, utensilios de plata y cristal, y una silla-sofá que la rodeaba se sentaban tres personas, dos de las cuales eran dos hombres que se agarraban por el cuello de la remera del otro con los puños al aire, amenazándose con la mirada.

La tercera persona, una mujer menuda de cabellos azules, revoltosos, vestida con un bonito solero naranja y una cinca en su cabello a juego les pidió disculpas con la mirada, avergonzada. Loke le hizo un ademán con la mano de que lo dejara estar y se giró hacia Lucy, invitándola como todo un caballero a sentarse. Milagrosamente los dos hombres parecieron recobrar la compostura –ya que estaban frente a extraños-, se miraron una última vez, se mascullaron otros cuantos insultos y se sentaron, ignorándose uno con otro. La mujer se llevó una mano a la frente suspirando.

— ¿Te siguen trayendo muchos dolores de cabeza, Levy?

—Ni que lo digas. Peor que dos mocosos de cinco años —miró a los dos hombres que evitaron confrontarla—. Disculpen… eh, el espectáculo.

—Está bien, es rutina, ya sabes.

— ¡Ja! Pero mira quién habla —soltó uno de ellos, el morocho.

—Gray, callado —amenazó la mujer—. Entonces, ¿Ella es Lucy Heartfilia, cierto?

—Perdón, perdón, olvidé presentarlos, Lucy —Loke la miró, y de uno en uno, se los fue presentando—. Ellos son Levy McGarden, Gray Fullbuster y Natsu Dragneel respectivamente —cambió de dirección y se dirigió a ellos—. Y como ya se habrán dado cuenta, ella es Lucy Heartfilia.

—Un gusto —saludó Lucy, tímida.

—Un gusto Lucy, —saludó Levy, sonriéndole cálidamente—. ¿Loke te habló de nosotros?

—Sí, bueno, no, es decir, sólo me dijo que querían contratarme.

Los tres se miraron entre ellos y de repente Lucy se puso nerviosa. Lo único que había querido era escapar de su casa, de su vida, y ahora resultaba estar teniendo una especie –muy rara, _muy rara_- de entrevista de trabajo en la que ni sabía para qué la querían ni quiénes eran esas personas.

Iban a continuar cuando la puerta sonó y apareció el mozo con una botella de agua y dos vasos, y la conversación se interrumpió. Levy obligó a los otros dos a disculparse con el mozo por el vaso roto y prometieron pagar en cuanto se fueran, pese a que ambos hombres parecían estar muy disgustados y en completo desacuerdo con aquella escena. Loke se rió y eso provocó la ira de los hombres. Mientras más tiempo pasaba, más se daba cuenta Lucy de la familiaridad del trato que esas tres personas tenían con Loke –y viceversa- y de lo volátiles que eran esos dos, tanto Natsu como Gray. Se mantuvo a raya de la conversación, discusión o lo que fuera hasta que Levy la invitó a unirse.

Hablando de trivialidades, Lucy poco a poco se fue soltando. Los nervios la fueron abandonando y hasta se permitió reír, hasta que Levy se agachó, agarró lo que parecía ser un maletín –que tanto Loke como ella no habían visto- y sacó de allí una laptop, que colocó sobre la mesa. Gray sacó de su bolsillo un paquete de cigarrillos y un encendedor, ofreciendo a uno a todos. Loke aceptó uno y solo ellos dos se dispusieron a fumar. Natsu se estiró en la silla-sofá, con cara de aburrido. Levy de pronto se puso seria, colocándoles unos anteojos.

Lucy se removió inquieta en su asiento. Tampoco lo había notado antes, pero tanto Gray como Natsu llevaban… _pistolas_. Miró a Loke, más inquieta que antes y que en toda su vida, y él simplemente le sonrió con el cigarrillo entre los labios; como si el hecho de que esos dos hombres cargaran armas fuera algo completamente normal. Le palmeó la espalda con confianza, en un intento por tranquilizarla.

Un pobre intento.

—Bueno, Lu, como Loke no te ha hablado de nosotros supongo que tengo que empezar por el principio —comenzó Levy—. ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

Lucy lo pensó. Joder, ¡tenía tantas…!

— ¿Q-quiénes son y qué… qué hacen?

—Somos Fairy Tail —respondió sonriendo alegremente—. Una compañía de transportes.

—Ah…

_«__¿Transportes…?__»._ Si era así, ¿Por qué eso le olía a gato encerrado? ¿A dónde rayos la había mandado Loke? ¿Y qué mierda significaba todo ese misterio, las armas, el restaurante, la habitación privada, la palmadita en la espalda, esa gente rara? Lo miró, buscando respuestas, buscando algo más que un estúpido gesto complaciente. Loke suspiró, tomó el cigarrillo entre sus dedos y dándole una larga calada exhaló todo el humo viciando el ambiente. Miró a esos tres, como si quisiera retrasar un momento inevitable y luego volvió hacia ella.

—Siempre has querido saber sobre el trabajo de Layla, ¿cierto? —Lucy asintió, no muy convencida de aquello—. Pues, _ten cuidado con lo que deseas_, mi reina.

...

_Everything that kills me makes me feel alive..._

_..._

_..._

**NOTAS: **¿Qué tal están todos? Antes de empezar con toda la charla, quiero aclararles que no soy una persona muy... ¿cómo sería? Muy consistente. Puedo tardar meses en subir el próximo capítulo, por lo que voy a pedirles toda la paciencia del mundo, ejem, mejor del universo ¿se?, además de todo su amor, claro xDDDD. Dejando eso de lado, espero que les haya gustado aunque sea un poco. Perdonen por haberlo dejado justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse interesante, soy mala, muuuuy mala, ya lo sé, pero si no se van a aburrir, y ese no es el objetivo (mentira, la realidad es que SI quiero verlos sufrir).

El fic no será al típico estilo mafioso -tipo "El padrino" no, ni hablar-, en realidad, como ya lo aclaré, va a seguir la temática de Jormungand y Black Lagoon. Es de raiting M porque va a tratar tématicas fuertes -o se hará el intento- por lo que acá me corresponde darles otra aclaración (yo y mi aclaraciones, por diossssh): no va a ser el típico fic rosa, nones, habrá love, of course, pero se va ir desarrollando de a poco, porque quiero seguir una línea temporal concreta. Okei, dejo de joderlos; ya saben, dudas, cuestiones, sugerencias, criticas (CONSTRUCTIVAS, y no DEStructivas, ¿tamos?) o lo que sea, sean bievenidos, la tía Misari siempre está bien predispuesta.

Por cherrto, la imagen de portada es de _eqqlo_. ¿No es hermosa? Nos vemos en el próximo capitulito. ¡Saludos y Besos a todos! Sean buenos niños y dejen un caramelito...

Atte, Misari.


End file.
